Ivana Toading
Ivana Toading is the daughter of Prince Ivan and the Frog Princess from The Frog Princess. Because their are so many tellings and variations of her tale, her destiny will be a mix of all of them. Ivana is a rebel because although she gets a happy ending she loves being able to turn into a frog and fulfilling her destiny would not allow her to do that anymore. Ivana Toading was created by ThisIsMe95R Fairy Tale - The Frog Princess 'The tale' The king (or an old peasant woman, in Lang's version) wants his four sons to marry, and tests their chosen brides. The king tells them to shoot arrows and find their brides, where the arrows land. The youngest son's arrow is picked up by a frog. The two older sons may already have girls picked out, but the youngest son -- Ivan Tsarevich in the Russian version—is at a loss until a friend offers to marry him. In Calvino's version, the princes use slings rather than bows and arrows. In the Greek version, the princes set out to find their brides one by one; the older two are already married by the time the third sets out. Another variation involves the sons chopping down trees and heading in the direction a fallen tree points in order to find their brides. The king assigns his three prospective daughters-in-law various tasks, such as spinning cloth and baking bread. In every task, the frog far outdoes the lazy brides-to-be of the older brothers. In some versions, she uses magic to accomplish the tasks, and though the other brides attempt to emulate her, they still cannot perform the magic. Still, the young prince is ashamed of his frog bride, until she is magically transformed into a human princess. In the Russian versions of the story, prince Ivan and his two older brothers shot arrows in different directions to find brides for themselves. The other brother's arrows landed in the houses of the daughters of an aristocratic and wealthy merchant. Ivan's arrow landed in the mouth of a frog in a swamp, who turns into a princess at night. The Frog Princess is a beautiful, intelligent, friendly, skilled girl. She was obligated to spend 3 years in a frog's skin for disobeying her father (Koschei). Her final test may be to dance at the king's banquet. The Frog Princess having shed her skin, the prince then burns it, to her dismay. If he had waited, she would have been free, but he has lost her. He then sets out to find her again and meets with Baba Yaga, whom he impresses with his spirit, demanding to know why she has not offered him hospitality. She may tell him that Koschei has his bride captive, and how to find the magic needle without which Koschei will be helpless, with that he rescues his bride. In other versions, his wife flies into Baba Yaga's hut as a bird. He catches her, she turns into a lizard, and he can not hold on. Baba Yaga rebukes him and sends him to her sister, there he fails again, but is sent to the third sister, where he catches her and no transformations break her free again. In some versions of the story, the transformation is a reward for her good nature. In one version, she is transformed by witches for their amusement. In yet another version, she is revealed to have been an enchanted princess all along. Personality TBA Appearance TBA Outfits 'Basic' TBA 'Legacy Day' TBA 'Getting Fairest' TBA 'Thronecoming' TBA Relationships 'Family' TBA 'Friends' TBA 'Pets' TBA 'Romance' TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:ThisIsMe95R's OCs Category:The Frog Princess